Raindrops
by AttackOnPotatoPizza
Summary: Annie has always been the quiet, isolated girl in school. Even so, Historia takes an interest in her. It's raining heavily one day, and seeing as Annie has no umbrella, Historia takes it upon herself to help her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I haven't seen anyone ship Annie and Historia. Now, I just find this to be cute. This chapter didn't come out to well considering that I wrote it at 3 in the morning, but I already wrote the 2nd one, and it came out waaayy better. Anywho, enjoy. I really like this pairing, hopefully it gets more noticed xD

2The blonde sighed as she looked out the window. It has begun to rain heavily. Thankfully she brought an umbrella with her. "Okay, don't forget to study for your test tomorrow!" Hanji said enthusiastically as the bell rang, dismissing the class.

The girl stood and packed up her things, and walked out the door. "Historia wait up!" She heard a familiar voice call from behind her. She turned to her left to see Ymir, walking towards her with her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Oh, hi Ymir." The blonde greeted, still walking, the tall brunette following beside her. "Ugh, math was so boring." "Let me guess. You took a nap"

"Hmm..yeah. I already knew everything Levi was talking about so why not catch up on my sleep right." Historia scoffed as they both reached their lockers. She hated the fact that Ymir could easily sleep in class, and still ace all her tests. Just as she thought about this she heard the locker door next to her shut. Knowing who it was, she decided to take a peak.

It was a short girl, taller than herself, but still short compared to others. She had icy blue eyes, and she appeared bored most of the time. She was usually a loner, and only talked when she was picked to answer a question by the teacher.

She was mysterious, and Historia had noticed her for a while now, but she never had the guts to try and talk to her. "Hello, Historia. Yes or no?" The blonde blinked and turned to Ymir who was eyeing her. "Uh..." She turned back to look at the girl. She was looking out the front entrance with a scowl on her face. She hadn't brought an umbrella since she assumed it wasn't going to rain. With a sigh, she walked out to the cold rain.

"N-no thanks Ymir! I need to go, bye!" Before the brunette could say anything she ran out to catch up with the girl who was already paces ahead of her.

"Hey wait up!" Historia yelled, as she opened her umbrella. The cold air blew, blowing her blonde hair across her face.  
>The girl in front of her turned and eyed her with cold eyes. "What?"<br>Historia stopped in front of her, breathing rapidly, due to her running after her.

"You don't have an umbrella.." she panted and stepped closer to the girl, now letting the umbrella cover both of them. Sure she was taller than her, but not drastically.

"Hm? Thanks..." "Here..take it." The girl blinked in confusion. "What? It's yours. I'm not taking it. I can walk in the rain."

"Just take it. You're already wet from the rain..."

"So?"

"Just take it."

The girl blinked and took the umbrella from the shorter girls hands. "Thanks...Which way do you walk?" Historia pointed to her left and the girl nodded walking.

"Me too. Come on."

"O-okay!"

They walked in silence, until Historia finally said, "my name is Historia. Nice to meet you Annie."

"I have you for some of my classes, right?"

"Yup! For English and social studies."

"Oh."

"You're the top student in both...I really wish-"

"Which house do you live in?"

"Oh...2 houses down from here" she answered realizing they were already on her block.

They stopped in front of her house and Annie turned to the shorter girl. "here."

"No! Take it! You need it, I don't want you getting sick.."

"Why does that matter to you? I didn't bring an umbrella. That's my fault."

"Still..." Historia sighed and looked to her left with a slight blush on her face. "I just don't want you get sick...and miss school..."

Annie looked at her with a confused look but nodded once, a slight smile forming on her lips. "I see..."

She turned to make her leave, and waved a goodbye. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then Historia...I'm looking forward to it."

Historia blushed and entered her house, her cheeks flushing red. She had finally talked to the girl, and she even walked her home. She smiled...

Historia smiled to herself and quickly went off to her room to change clothes, thinking about tomorrow. She was looking forward to seeing the girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

A month has passed since that day, and Annie has begun to speak more, rather than giving simple yes or no answers to Historia whenever she asked a question. She was ecstatic that Annie had finally decided to open up more, since at first it was very awkward to talk to her. She would look bored, and always nod her head when she agreed to something instead of saying yes. After a while, she answered with a full sentence, and now she speaks more to her. She's still rather isolated from everyone else, but Historia always ends up sitting next to her, or walking home with her. They even eat lunch together. It was really nice, but Historia knew that her feelings for the girl had grown. Sure she had a crush on her from the beginning, but ever since they had begun to hang out more, her feelings began to grow. She liked Annie. She was smart, realistic, and nice, at least to her she was. She was interesting too.

"Yo Historia!" The girls thoughts were broken as Ymir headed over to her, plopping her books down on the girls desk. Ever since Annie and her have been hanging out more, she saw less and less of Ymir. She played it off saying she didn't mind, but in all honesty she hated the fact that she was losing her friend. Friend. That word bugged her. She really liked the girl, but she could never admit to it. Especially now now..

She looked down at the blonde, who's eyes stared up at her in wonder. "Uh..A couple of us are going to hang out after school. Wanna come?"

The blonde smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I had plans with Annie already. She promised to help me study for Hanji's exam."

"Ugh..Just come with us. You can study tomorrow" "The exam is tomorrow Ymir.."

The brunette rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Okay..fine."

Without another word she grabbed her books and went to sit at her desk. Before the blonde could ponder what just happened, her attention was averted to someone walking in the room. That someone, being Annie. She walked over, and sat next to the girl and offered a small smile.

"Oh hey Annie! Are we still on for after school?" The girl nodded and muttered a quiet, "Yes" Just then the bell rang and Shadis walked in with a frown on his face.

"I smell food.." Knowing who it was he turned his attention to the girl in the back who was munching on some potato chips. The girl squeaked and apologized several times, before finally putting the food away. Shadis shook his head, and he began roll call.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. As usual, Historia waited for her friend at the front of the school, and as usual the girl arrived and both of them began to walk.

"How was your day?" Historia asked curiously, nervously playing with the sleeve of her sweater. Annie shrugged. "Like every other day."

"What about you?" She asked, which caused the smaller girl to blush slightly.

"Uh...It was nice. I think Ymir got mad at me today though..She wouldn't speak to me during Math class. I told her I was going to hang out with you, and she got angry..."

"Oh?" Annie raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl. " So she's getting jealous. I see..."

"Jealous..?" Historia muttered the word as they reached her house. She unlocked the door, and both of them walked inside, and headed to the nearby living room.

"Okay, we should get started right away." Annie said, taking out her binder and her set of notes. "Yeah.."

The first few minutes were set in silence, until finally Historia started asking her questions. First pertaining to the subject at hand, but then random questions that she wanted to know about the girl. First it was her taste in music, but they eventually got deeper as to who's she lived with, and even her past love life.."You've never been in a relationship?"

Annie shook her head once, looking down at the set of notes before her. That didn't really surprise the smaller girl since Annie seemed to distance to ever be in one, but even so she couldn't help but look at the girl with an open mouth. 

"Is that so hard to believe?'

"No...It's just..." She looked away and bit her lower lip. "You're so..cool...and nice..." A slight blush flushed over her cheeks, and Annie couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Only to you. I don't really speak to anyone else." "Why not? I'm sure other people would love you..!"

"Not everyone is as nice as you Historia. Some people can't deal with a person like me. I'm blunt when I need to be, and I don't really speak. Most become bored with that, and leave." The last sentence came off rather sad, and Historia couldn't help but grimace.

"I won't leave. I love it that you're like that..You're interesting to me..." Annie didn't respond, but turned as she felt a blush form over her face. Historia sighed, and stuttered out, "Y-ya know..I uh...I kinda..." She bit her lip, hesitating for a second. "I...like you Annie. I think you're amazing. I've had a crush on you since that day you walked me home..I tried to ignore my feelings as we spent more time together, but I instead they ended up growing.."

She looked to see the look on her friends face, and held her breath. She couldn't tell what she was feeling, since as always she wore the same emotionless face. 'It's okay if you don't feel the same way..."

"But I do." Without any warning, Annie leaned over and captured the girls lips with her own. Shocked, Historia hesitated for a second, until she realized what was happening, and kissed the girl back. The kiss lasted for only 3 seconds or so, but it was enough to make both girls blush deeply. Historia opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a angry, growl.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Annie scowled and looked past the frighted girl, to see a tall angry brunette. "Oh. Hi Ymir."

"Don't hi Ymir me. I came to see Historia, and I find this shit. Ya know I've liked her for a while. She's known you for a month and both of you are already admitting your stupid feelings to each other."

Annie shrugged. "It is how it is..'

"You fucking bitch" With that Ymir took a step forward, raising an angry clenched fist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okie dokie, this is the last chapter. I'll work on some Yumikuri next. Yumikuri is my OTP, I just wanted to try something new.**

The brunette furiously made her way towards Annie, who quickly stood up and stood before the taller girl. She was shorter, but even so she kept her face expressionless, and her icy blue eyes fixated on the brunette. She was much more calm than Ymir who was shaking with anger.

"Ymir, stop!" Historia cried out as she saw the girls fist snap forward. Annie quickly moved to her left, avoiding the hit to the face. Ymir growled in frustration and swung her other fist, and used her other hand to try to bring the girl down, but failed as Annie maneuvered her away around her, and kicked her leg, causing her to fall.

Ymir grimaced in pain, as she tried to stand up. "Ymir.." Historia reached her hand out to comfort her angry friend, but the brunette hissed and grabbed her wrist. "I've liked you for so long...I can't lose you to her..." She was furious and her grip tightened around the blondes wrist. "Ymir.."

"You choose. Me or her."

"You can't make me choose!"

"I am."

"Your such an idiot." Annie scoffed shaking her head at the brunette.  
>"Why don't you shut the Fuck up and let her choose?"<p>

"Look. If you really cared for her, you wouldn't be making her choose like this. You have to accept her feelings, whether you like them or not."

Ymir stood, still grasping on tightly to the blondes wrist.

"Look at her. She doesn't want you to do this."

Ymirs brown eyes flickered to the small blonde, who was gazing at her worriedly, tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ymir..."

Ymir sighed and let the girls wrist go and turned away from the both of then.  
>"I'm sorry. I guess as long as your happy its okay...do what you want. Be with whoever you want. I was an idiot for not telling you how I felt sooner."<p>

With that the brunette left the house, slamming the front door shut.

It was quiet for a moment. Historia was looking down at the floor beneath her with tear filled eyes. "Hey..don't cry."

Annie muttered, lifting the girls chin up so she could look at her.

Tears fell down her face, and Annie wiped them away quickly. "Don't cry." She repeated, and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, and pulled her close to her.

Historia yelped in surprise, but didn't resist, instead she smiled and hugged the girl back.

After a few seconds, Annie pulled back enough to look at the smaller blondes face, and quickly captured her lips with her own. It was different than the first kiss. The first was much more gentle, while this one felt more angry. Annie moved her lips against the girls, hungrily, until finally Historia broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"I honestly thought you were going to go with Ymir..." Annie muttered, breathing heavily from the kiss.

"No...I want to be with you. I always have." Historia replied, giving a small smile. She leaned over to kiss the girl again, only this time it was much more gentle. She knew who she was going to pick from the beginning. Annie has always been the one she wanted, and she was glad that she finally had her.


End file.
